Weird Roommates
by rangerswood
Summary: what happens if suddenly Midnight and Cobra has to stay with Lucy ? if you read you see. btw: this is my first story so sorry if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**heyoo minna ! This is my first story so i'm sorry if its a bad one or something. this go's about Lucy who has to live with Cobra and Midnight and i'm not going easy on her. WHAHAH xD *evil laugh***

**Lucy : whyyy ?*sob* *sob***

**me: ... because i'm EVIL ! **

**Midnight: let her suffer Ranger-chan! *evil laugh***

**me: midnight that's just rude.. ANYway.. don't worry Lucy you'll have your part to ;)**

**Lucy: can't wait!**

**Cobra: Ranger-chan dusn't own Fairy Tail other wyse all the boy's would be after Lucy... *sweat drop* **

**Happy: AYE ! **

**me: *death glare* Happy what are you doing here?! **

**Happy: *fly's slowly away* N-nothinggg ...**

**Lucy, Midnight, Cobra and me: ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Weird Roommates._**

_Lucy's prove_

I woke up and felt the hot sunrays dancing on my sheeks. I opened my eyes slowly and stood up lazily. As I was about to walk towards the kitchen, I heard something toward the door of my appartement.

_*knock* *knock* _

When I realised that someone was standing at my door I walked towards it. Just when I was about to open the door I looked at the mirror and saw my hair standing in the air. I quickly took my hair brush and did my hair. A moment later I heard the person at my door knock again. Running to my door I took a sweater and pulled it on. Knocks were heard again.

" Yeah yeah, coming !"

I yelled opening the door.

" Hell-"

I wanted to greet the unexpected visitor until I saw who was standing before me.

'Y-you.."

the 2 man standing before me, each with a bag with clothes, where smirking.

"We."

They both casually said.

before me where **Midnight** and **Cobra**. member's of oracion seis.

* * *

**Yeah yeah i know it's not a lot but I first wanted to know if I should stop or not just say what i can do to make it better or if I'm good at it or not anyways thanks for reading the next chapter shall come fast.**

**BTW: this happens after the nirvana thingy okay ? **


	2. Chapter 2: next

**hello Minn ! so this is chaper 2 ENJOY**

**Midnight, Lucy and Cobra: Ranger-chan dusn't own Fairy Tail ! **

**Natsu: yeah, otherwise me and Lucy would be a couple..**

**me: Nope, i'm more a MidLu, CoLu and a ZerCy-fan xD **

**Lucy: euhm can't I chose with who I want to be?**

**Natsu, Midnight, Cobra, me and Zeref: NO ! **

**me: Wait... Zeref?**

**Zeref: yeah...**

**me: What are you doing here?**

**Zeref: I was here all along Ranger-chan you just didn't notice. But can't you pair me up with Lucy? I'm so much stronger and hotter than those guy's. *points to Natsu, Midnight and Cobra* **

**me: Nope! ENJOY !**

* * *

**_what happened before..._**

before me where **Midnight** and **Cobra**. member's of oracion seis.

_Lucy's pov_

When I realized who they actually where, I grabbed the door and quickly closed it. But instead of hearing a loud thud from the door when it closes. I heard a silent groune (_**or how you spell it) **_of pain. I looked down to see what stopped me from closing the door. Seeing that Cobra's feet was between my door, I reopened it and glared at the boy's.

"Is this how you treat your guests? Or shall I say roommates."

A smirking Cobra leaned closer to my face.

"R-roommates?" I stuttered

"Well yeah, the magic council said we where free but we had to prove that we weren't 'Evil' anymore. So they said we had to spent at least 2 years with you and if we do something wrong we go back to jail along with you!"

Cobra showed me a paper and I started reading it when I finished I knew now Cobra wasn't lying. _'oh god why ?! why me?' _As if reading my mind - wait ... he actually can read my mind- he smirked and stepped closer. Our noses barely touching. I took a step back, but I felt something around my ankle which caused me to fall back. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to come. But after a couple of minutes waiting I realized that there were some arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked right in the bloody red eyes of midnight. I felt my cheeks heathen up and I knew that I was blushing .. A LOT ! Looking closely I saw a faint blush on his cheeks to. Our eyes locked in each other. My arms around his neck and his around my waist. Soon I heard some coughs and quickly looked away.

"T-tanks, e-euhm... can you let me go now?"

I shyly asked and when I did I saw a small grin forming on his face. _'oh boy, this can't be good' _as if on a cue he me go and I fell on my butt... HARD.

'OOOUUWW!'

I glared at Midnight who was laughing evilly with Cobra. I then glared at the two and got up. I walked in my house (apartment) and soon I realized they didn't follow me.

"Well? are you coming in our do I have to kick you in?!"

I looked a the two and raised an eyebrow. They looked at each other and then picked up their bags. Walking in my apartment I showed them around and let them stay in my guest room. (Yeah yeah, in my story she has one dunno if she really has one...) I made up their beds and when I was ready I began cooking food. After unpacking their things they went to the table and sat down. I gave them their food and we at in silents. After eating we decided to go to sleep immediately. So we could talk tomorrow.

I went to my bed, went under my blankets and as soon my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

**So this was chapter 2 and hopefully (If I don't have to go after some things for school) I will post chapter 3 tomorrow. and I hope you liked it.**

**Happy: AYE !**

**me: euh, Happy...**

**happy: Aye?**

**me: what are you doing here?**

**happy: well since i'm not in this chapter i'm here!**

**me: just get out...**

**happy: but whyyyy?**

**me: because you're just a stupid neko**

**happy: Ranger-chan is mean ! WHAAAAAAH * fly's away while crying* **

**Lucy: Ranger-chan! look what you did! *runs after happy***

**me: OI! he began.**

**Lucy: no he didn't**

**me; yes he did...**

**Zeref: no he didn't you did.**

**Me: ZEREF ?! you to?**

**midnight: Ranger-chan doesn't owns Fairy Tail because if she did I would never wear a shirt...*sweatdrop* **


	3. Chapter 3: movie

**Hi minna ! I'm back like I said ... I think ... oh well this is going to be a interesting chapter ... hopefully! so here it is...**

**Midnight: hi...**

**Me: Midnight! stop talking when people want to read my story!**

**Midnight: tsss, I'm just making them happy. Who want to read your story?!**

**Lucy: Midnight that's just mean! *go's to Ranger who was suddenly in her emo-corner***

**Cobra: oh, just read it and Ranger-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail !**

**me: NOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Midnight, Cobra and Lucy: yes...**

**Midnight, Cobra, Lucy and me: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Weird Roommates: WHAT?!**

_Lucy's POV_

I woke up feeling the hot sun rays on my skin. I slyly opened my eyes. I stretched but I couldn't move first I thought it was Natsu and started freaking out. _'What if he finds Midnight and cobra? No if he did he would wake me up, or at least he would have destroyed my house...' I opened my eyes to see my house still intact. 'Well_ my house still lives so it isn't Natsu. But who is then in my ... bed...' As soon as I thought farter I realized that it would be one of them. Opening my eyes completely I looked once again in the bloody red eyes of Midnight. -I'm sleeping on my side-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I kicked the surprised man out my bed and stood in front of him in just 2 seconds. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and stood painfully up.

"A good morning to you to." He said sarcastically. I putted my nose in the air and walked past him to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

_Midnight's POV_

_'Heh, I slept the whole night with her, she's so sweet, innocence, soft and cute... WAIT WHAT?! I only slept with her because Cobra and his stupid snake took the whole bed. Urg I think that girl kicked me a little too hard.' _I slightly shook my head and walked to the kitchen. The whole time I was staring at the beauty in front of me. Sitting on the chair at the table I talked a bit with Cobra and Lucy. We discovered we had a lot in common, Cobra and I didn't talk a lot in Oracion seis... scratch that, we didn't talk AT ALL ! So when we were done eating and talking about our self we went house shopping the apartment where we lived now is just too small. We found a small house quick and went shopping for food because with three people you have to buy more food. When home Lucy comment us to take a shower while she made dinner. I smirked and took me chance to tease her, but Cobra was faster.

_Cobra's POV (**someone else mind,**__his mind)_

When she said we had to take a shower I heard Midnight's mind saying he wanted to tease her. **'Heh, I'm sooo going to tease that girl. Maybe I should ask her if she want to take a shower with me.' **I smirked. He wanted her but he wasn't the only one. She was sweet, smart, hot, and many other things and instead of me Midnight doesn't understand it yet. 'Well, looks like this is my cue.'

"Well, I didn't know you wanted to see my body that bad." saying this a big grin made it's way on my face.

I looked at her and saw a 50 shade red face staring shocked at me. I wanted to hear what she was thinking but somehow I couldn't. I frowned and Lucy saw this.

"Ha, you want to read my mind didn't you?! Too bad I know how to put a Mind barrier on." She laughed and soon her blush was away. I cursed and glared at Midnight when he suddenly Laughed.

"What are you laughing at Idiot, I don't think you want me to say to _her_ what you're thinking about her." I snapped to Midnight. He looked shocked and then scowled. '**shit, I forgot he could hear me. I really need to ask Lucy how she did that barrier thingy.'** After a couple of minutes glaring at each other and Lucy who went away to cook, I turned around and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower, and when I was done want to my room and began petting Cubellios. After Midnight was done showering Lucy called us for dinner. We ate, talked and watched a stupid girl movie. Lucy said after a lot of complaining from us that tomorrow we could chose a movie we liked. Later that night we all fell asleep on the floor. Lucy in the midden, me at her right side and Midnight at her left side. and the Last thing I heard was the thought of Lucy when her mind barrier went away. '**I can't believe this but... I really hope this never ends.'**

* * *

**So how was it ? **

**Zeref: bad, just bad.**

**Me: WHAT?! first WHY? and second, what are you doing here?**

**Zeref: for your first question: I didn't came in this chapter! and for your second question: I already said this, I was here long before you knew it ...**

**Me: *sweatdrop* o-okeyyy LUCY! What do you think?**

**Lucy: hmmm, good but you still need to work on your grammar.**

**me: OKAY ! Well I hope you enjoyed it and hope to see you guys at my next chapter!**

**Midnight: yeah.. otherwise I'll kill you!**

**Me: Midnight first: your not scary. second : Don't be mean!**

**Cobra: Yeah Midnight listen to Ranger-chan.**

**Me: ooh tank you Cobra!**

**Cobra: oh it's nothing now Lucy will be mine huh? huh? huh? **

**Me: hmmm lemme think ... Maybe.**

**cobra: no not maybe but YES **

**me: Nope maybe**

**Midnight: Ha take that!**

**Cobra, me and Lucy: SHUT UP!**

**Midnight: *go's to his Emo-corner***

**Everyone: BYE BYE !**


	4. Chapter 4: sorry AN

**HI minna ! i'm sorry but this isn't a story I have a HUGE writers block on this story but don't worry little ones I have many other story's in my hands ... you know what I mean ;) so maybe If you guys have an idea for chapter 4, just PM or review. i'll do my best to write, my exams are over but now i'm moving and in that house we have no internet soooo for my internet i need to take my bike to go to my old house were my internet still works but i'm working on it.**

**new story 1 : on tenrou island Zancrow sees lucy and fell in love now he wants her but with trouble will this cause ?**

**new story 2 : Lucy comes house one day and see none other than team sabertooth (they don't have a realy team name so i'll just use the one from the GMG) they kidnap her and when their master comes to see her she's in for a big surprise but minerva isn't to happy with that...**

**new story 3 : lucy meets (once again) 2 people in her room soon after that she mùeets many more but what if all those people where her worst enemies? (I just love LaLu as brother and sister they are just so cute together xD)**

**new story 4 : this goes about me (just a girl but imagine it's me that's what i'm doing xD) when falling asleep on the train she wakes up in a whole other world what will happen to her and who are the people in the train with her ( i'm using by nickname : Mysteria for her name )**

**so you all see i have a lot story's for you guys and i'm now working on all of them in once *sitting at a table with my laptop, 4 pieces of paper and a stylo in my hands while writhing on all the papers in MAX-SPEED***

**bye bye ! sorry again **

**JA-NE~~**


	5. Chapter 5: a kiss ?

**Hi minna I'm finally back! I had a HUGE writers block so I couldn't write. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry k.? ALRIGHT here I go **

**Midnight, Lucy and Cobra: hope you enjoy...**

**Zeref: Ranger-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_LUCY'S POV _

__I woke up with a heavy feeling on both my shoulders. I weakly opened my eyes and see that I'm still sitting on the floor with my back against the couch. Slowly I turn my head and see darkish purple hair. Soon I realise that Cobra and Midnight are sleeping on my shoulders. Blood rush to my cheeks and I slowly get up. Hoping not to wake up the boys, I put them on the ground. Suddenly both begin to cuddle each other. My hands made its way to my mouth in the hope they won't wake up by hearing me laugh. Later I change in some blue ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. After a couple of hours I start making breakfast.

"hmm, Lucy I didn't know you like to cuddle."

I turn around to see whose voice it was.

"What do you mean Lucy? I'm not Lucy but you are."

Midnight and Cobra's eyes shot open when they realise what's happening.

"What are you doing?!" They both ask at the same time.

"Pft HAHHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your faces. HAHA I even took a picture of you to cuddling, you two where so cute together!"

_NOBODY'S POV_

Lucy falls on the ground, but keeps laughing. Midnight and Cobra blush as soon they see the picture Lucy took. Suddenly both had an evil glint in their eyes and they walk toward Lucy. Lucy who realise they had something evil in mind, stops laughing and jumped up.

"What are you going to do?"

"We just are going to do something to pay you back."

"And that is.." Lucy asked scared.

"Come and see."

Lucy backed away scared of the two guys. Suddenly both jump to Lucy and tackle her in a hug. While she tought they would do something else both kiss her on the cheeks. Lucy felt her cheeks burning red and still on the ground when the two finally back away.

"Why did you two do that." She says while pouting.

"That's is for us to know and for you to find out."

They both said which made it creepy.

"But actually if you aren't dense then you should know it." Midnight say's while walking away with Cobra

Lucy only huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not dense, baka!"

* * *

**so that was it I'm sorry it isn't that much but my writher's block is still there so this was jsut some funny moment i wanted to make. **

**Midnight and Cobra: Why were we cuddling each other ?**

**me: because i said so and you two are so cute together!**

**Lucy: I know ! but really? A KISS ?! **

**me: yep and just shut up i could make it much wors if you don't stop.**

**Lucy: FINE.. **

**me: euh I just hope you liked it so .. BYE !**

**ps: sorry it isn't that much but my writer's block won't go away ! **


End file.
